Past, present, and future
by Abandon-Morality
Summary: Where they come from, why they met, where they are going. . . YAOI! Beware! I am warning you now! Review please!


_I warned you, YAOI!!!_

_Do not read if you do not like!_

_Chapter ONE : In the begining._

_Running. Sweat pouring down my body. Fear making my throat dry enough to choke on._

**Running. Feeling so trapt. Wheels on the tread mill squeak and whirr. Various machines moniter my vitals.**

_My face is sticky. It's sore. the beating the just ravaged my body has taken its tool. The scent itself leaves a metalic tinge on my toungue. The world slips in and out, causing a vertigo to swirl in my head._

**My legs begin to burn. the moniters keep beeping, sending my results away to be studied and judged. So precise, these machines, they can even know when i'm going to breathe and for how long. By now they must know that my legs are going to give out soon. But . . .**

_Can't stop._

**Won't stop.**

_If I stop, they'll kill me._

**If I stop, I won't have a use.**

_Can't stop._

**Won't stop.**

MUST KEEP RUNNING.

_I have to survive._

**I must be perfect.**

_Can't st. . . . o . . . ._

**Won't sto . . . p . . .**

CRASH

_Face down in the gutter. Vulnriable. Struggling to run, struggling to move, struggling to breathe._

**Face down on the plush carpet. Vulnriable. Struggling to breathe, struggling to move, struggling to run.**

_Can't let them find me like this._

**Won't let them use this against me.**

MUST RUN.

_Fuck, it's-_

**-too late.**

_Shadow figures appear above my limp form. Ready to take me away._

**The moniters bleep and whirr, sendng the word of my failure straight to Jupiter.**

_My body is lifted roughly from the muck._

**I stand, bracing myself on one of the peices of epuipment gathered aound.**

_Strong arms shove me foward._

**I walk to the moniters.**

_I'm surroubded. there's too mony of them to out run, even if I had to energy to._

**The screen bleeps on.**

_One of the men step foward. A cruel curl of lips making his face look misshapen. His greasy hair slicked down to the top of his head._

**"Iason"**

_"Rikki"_

"**That effort was unbecomming, Iason."**

_"Not good enough. Kid."_

**"You were unanimously chosen amongst all other blondies to lead Eos in the very near future."**

"_We 'bought' you from your old man fair and square. He 'borrowed' that money and he 'gave' you to us so that you could settle those debts. We let him go and he agreed to 'let' us 'buy' you."_

**"You were born for this purpose. You must fullfill the required conditions or you will have no use in this world."**

_"We's gonna have you pay off the rest, no matter how long it takes."_

**"You comprehend this, do you not?"**

_"You got that, Kid?"_

* * *

**I am escorted to the nearby labs.**

_They take me to their waiting car_.

**The moniter informs me that i will recieve aditional chemical alteration.**

_They tell my to strip._

**I am asked to disrobe.**

_I do asthey say._

**I comply to the machines requesh.**

_They tell me to lie on the back of the seat._

**I lay on the lab table.**

_They hold my wrists down, pushing my legs up and appart._

**My wrists and ankles are secured to the table.**

"_Your old man said you was used to this. For youe sake, I hope he wasn' lyin' to us."_

**"Your body has already ajusted to the chemical alteration process, has it not?"**

_My old man wasn't lying, I had long since grown used to the daily violations._

**I nod my head and brace for the injection I knew was comming.**

_Without preperation, he thrust himself inside of me, tearing the delecate flesh, forcing a scream from between my lips as he started to pound himself into my body, between my legs. I could feel the blood begin to seep for between my thighs._

**Instead of the injection I was expecting, the mechanical doctor made its way down my body, stoping at my legs. It took out a istrument ans shoved it into my right leg, opening a me up untill it was satisfyed. It started to guide a wire into my flesh, the feel of it moving inside of me was enough to draw a strangles whimper fro my throat.**

_He pounded into me again and again, blood running down my thighs to stain the seats_.

**Blood started to ooze from the opening as the mechanica doctor pulled out the wire to replave it with an I.V.**

_I could feel him comming closer to his climax. His previously fast and harsh pace we begginning to slow and become eratic._

**The mechanical doctor attacked the I.V. to a pump that looked to contain the chemicals for my alteration.**

_With one last, espacially deep thrust, he spilled his seed into my body._

**When the chenicals hit my system, pain erupted and spread all throughout my body.**

_As he pulled out of me, I released a sigh of relief, at least it was over._

**After what seemed like forever, that leg went numb, and I began to come back to my sences.**

_The man, having pulled his limp member from my body, stood and put himself back into his pants and zipped them up._

But little did I know that that was only the beggining. . . . 

**More machines came into the room and surrounded me.**

_The other men gathered around my trembling body._

**_I _knew, at that moment, that this would be a long night.**

_And as they began to fight over who was next, I knew that this would be the longest night of my life._

And thus was the precurser to the next six years of their lives.


End file.
